deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser vs Chesnaught
Who Will Win? Bowser Chesnaught Draw Better Mario Pokémon Same Description Pokemon vs Super Mario, which one of these bulky, strong, spiky, green, monsters would take it in a fight? This is Gogeta46power's first episode in season 2. Interlude Gogeta: Spiky, green, bulky, strong, those words explain our fighters perfectly. Zinogre: It really would Gogeta. Gogeta: Bowser, king of the koopas. Zinogre: And Chesnaught, the Spiny Armor Pokemon. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is Zinogre and it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Bowser Gogeta: Princess Peach, the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom...WAIT! Why is she a princess, she is a queen. Zinogre: What? Gogeta: There is no fucking king figure so she is a queen, not a princess. Zinogre: Anyway..... being such a big authority figure with great magic, you just have to assume there is a man ready to steal her. Gogeta: Yup, that man's name is Bowser, and his motives are unknown, maybe he wants her magic. Zinogre: We all know what we are thinking though. Gogeta: I know, to be a loving mother to his children, the koopalings and Bowser Jr. because their real mother left when they are at an early age. Zinogre: Jesus, anyway Bowser was orphaned at a young age and was found by Kamek, then he was served as a king. Gogeta: That would be awesome, be founded by a wizard and is treated as a king your whole life. Zinogre: Too bad you got stuck in a trash can at birth and was picked up by a DBZ fanboy. Gogeta: SHUT UP... Life is hard as a Banette. Fuckin squirrel thing. Zinogre: Anyway Bowser lived a life of misery, even at a young age he got his ass kicked by Baby Mario, Yoshi, etc. Gogeta: So of course he grew up to be an ass, his shit was kicked in by people all of his life. Zinogre: When he grew up. he became the turtle king badass we know today. Gogeta: He is the king of......... what is his kingdom called. The bad kingdom, the koopa kingdom. Zinogre: I always thought it was a branch of the mushroom kingdom. Gogeta: Whatever it is he is the king of it works, he does not seem to be the worst king in the world, sure he is not the best but who cares. Zinogre: To challenge the Mushroom Kingdom time and time again he's got some great strength. Gogeta: He has, he is strong enough to lift giant boulders, punch enemies over the horizon, and also grow in size to become even stronger. Zinogre: His strength is impressive, it is the thing he is most known for, but he is also magical. Gogeta: Yeah, like his trademark fire breath capable of burning a tree in seconds and even hurt people that are literal volcanoes. Zinogre: He has more magic than just fire breath, like teleportation, homing fire, and hammer spawning. Gogeta: His shell can be great cover, protecting from heavy blows like getting crushed by a thwomp and can spin in it to get some air and can even shoot the spikes on his back to kill his opponent. Zinogre: Hell he is pretty quick, he is fast enought to catch Mario off guard. Gogeta: Even being as hulkingly powerful as Bowser, he will not be aceing any tests anytime soon. Zinogre: Yeah, what Bowser has in immense power, he lacks in any brain power, he is illiterate and constantly creates traps in his castles that he gets tricked by. Gogeta: Also Bowser is self indulgent and extremely arrogant. Zinogre: Also his fire breath has a limit, he has to take a breather every once in a while. Gogeta: What he lacks in brains though, he makes up tenfold in power. Chesnaught Gogeta: The world of Pokemon a magical place filled with a lots of creatures known as what else, Pokemon. Zinogre: The fucboi known as Calem has just recently moved to the Kalos region and mets what would be his new friends, Shauna, Trevor, Tierno, and Serena. Gogeta: Serena, it sounds like a lion would like her. Zinogre: Did... did you just reference something. Gogeta: No idea. Zinogre: Anywayyyyyyy? Calem had a choice of 3 starters. Gogeta: Fennekin, the fox Pokemon. Zinogre: Froakie, the bubble frog Pokemon. Gogeta: And Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokemon. Zinogre: He picked the right choice, who wants and offensive meme or a search engine, he picked the spiny nut of course. Gogeta: Yes, he picked Chespin that evolved into Quilladin, the spiny armor Pokemon, and finally Chesnaught, the other spiny armor Pokemon. Zinogre: I guess it was the right choice because Chesnaught is naturally bulky and can take a hit. Gogeta: Chesnaught has a moveset to compliment his physical stats, like the vine whip, and attack that can be a whip or be used to get to higher platforms. Zinogre: The attack rollout lets Chesnaught roll into his enemies with more intensity each time, bite is a bite, and leech seed is an attack where Chesnaught seeds his opponents. Gogeta: Needle Arm is an attack that can make their opponent flinch, Pin Missile is a barrage of pins, Take Down is a bash so hard it hurts himself as well as his opponent. Zinogre: Seed bomb is that, a seed that is a bomb, but his signature attack is the Spiky Shield, which protects him from all damage and if someone attacks him physically, then it hurts them. Gogeta: When Chesnaught needs to get stronger, he can use Bulk Up which increases his attack and defense by one stage, the Pain Split averages both of the peoples healths, and Body Slam can paralyse his opponent. Zinogre: But screw those pansy moves I want something more lethal, like Wood Hammer, a very powerful grass type but recoil move, Hammer Arm slows CHesnaught down but is very powerful, and Giga Impact has Chesnaught recharge but is nearly a oneshot for most Pokemon. Gogeta: There is one more attack to go over, Frenzy Plant, the most powerful grass type move, capable of beating even fire types. Zinogre: Chesnaught is powerful, but with Overgrow and Calem being a great partner, he is extremely powerful, but not unbeatable. Gogeta: Yeah Chesnaught is slow and not the best at special attacks or taking them, also Calem is nowhere near perfect. Zinogre: There is something really badass about a Spiny Armor Pokemon. Intermission Gogeta: Alright the comabtents are set, its time to end this debate once and for all. Zinogre and Gogeta: Its time for a Death Battle!!! Battle (This battle will be taking place in a forest) Private Goom: Sir, I think we are lost. Bowser: KAMEK! Kamek: Uh yes sir. Bowser: Use some magic voodoo of yours to get us out of here. Kamek: I would your koopaness but I am out of power for the time being. Bowser: Grrrrrrr!! I'll burn this whole place down! Kamek: King Bowser! Please control your anger. (Calem is seen walking in the forest) Calem: I am still stuck here, unfortunately Talonflame is down and all I have left is Chesnaught but he wont help me out of the forest) Kamek: Sir, another person maybe he can help us. Bowser: He better! HEY YOU! Calem: AAAHHHHHH! Private Goom: Apologies for our king he is a little ummm antsy, we have been stuck in this forest for 3 days and we were wondering if you know a way out. Calem: Woah what Pokemon are you guys? You all can talk. Bowser: Great, the only person we meet and he is a nerd, we'll never get out of here. (Tears get out of Bowser's eyes) Kamek: Oh sir please don't cry. (He really hasn't changed since he was a kid) Bowser: That's it, burning the place to the ground! (Bowser starts breathing fire) Calem: WOAH! You can't do that. Bowser: Grahahahaha! What are you gonna do, stop me! Calem: GO! Chesnaught! Chesnaught: Chesnaught! Bowser: Grahahahaha! Good, I can beat something so help my anger. Kamek: King Bowser please think rationally. (Bowser spits a fireball at Kamek's feet) Kamek: EEGAD!! You make a valid argument. Bowser: SHOWTIME!! Calem: Now Chanaught! Use Vine Whip! (Chesnaught whips Bowser and hits him into a tree) Bowser: Now's my turn I guess, (Bowser runs at Chesnaught and punches him) Bowser: You know what! Screw this turn based crap, no holds bar now! (Bowser turns around and shoots needles at Chesnaught hitting him) Calem: Chesnaught use Needle Arm and then Body Slam! (Chesnaught hits Bowser with the needle arm and uses Body Slam but Bowser went into his shell. Bowser then spins into Chesnaught and then hits him with a hammer) Calem: You aight Chesnaught. (Chesnaught nods) Calem: He is a toughie, this is a weird Pokemon. Bowser: I am not this Pokemon, I am king Bowser! King of the Koopa's, maybe ya heard of me. (Calem and Chesnaught look confused) Bowser: (I need to increase my noteriety) Kamek: Kekekekeke Sir there two are just idiots. Bowser: Grahahahaha you're right, time for me to pound there faces in. Kamek: Uhhhh sir behind you. Calem: HAMMER ARM! (Chesnaught smashes Bowser, when Bowser hits a tree he launches himself off it and ground pounds Chesnaught. Bowser grabs Chesnaught spins and throws at a rock) Bowser: Lets heat things up! (Bowser spews out fire) Calem: Oh goodness fire! Chesnaught Spiky Shield! (Chesnaught defends himself) Bowser: Hiding now aren't we, when I will punch you our of hiding. (Bowser charges a powerful punch) Calem: (Not too bright is he?) Spiky Shield. (Bowser punches the spiky shield) Bowser: OWOWOWOWOWOOWOW Private Goom: Hehehe Bowser: What was that! Private Goom: Nothing sir. Bowser: Good, where was I, oh yeah, pummeling you to dust. (Bowser teleports behind Chesnaught punching him then pulls out a tennis racket) Calem: Chesnaught! Bulk Up. (Chesnaught's attack and defense went up by 1 stage) Bowser: Hush up boy! (Bowser throws a rock at Calem) Calem: Ow rude. (Bowser teleports and keep hitting Chesnaught back and forth with a tennis racket) Calem: NOW WOOD HAMMER! (Chesnaught smashes Bowser accross the forest) Bowser: Ow... that hurt a little. Calem: Bulk Up! (Chesnaughts attack and defense raises by 1 stage) Bowser: Grrrrr... time to burn! (Bowser breathes fire ball into the skies) Calem: Oh my goodness. (Chesnaught dodges the fireballs but Bowser spins into Chesnaught then punches him into a fireball) Calem: Chesnaught! You okay!? Chesnaught: Ches! Calem: Great! Use Leech Seed. (Bowser is seeded) Bowser: What is this? Hey! Tell me. Calem: You'll find out. (Chesnaught gets some health by sucking it out of Bowser) Bowser: HEY! THAT'S CHEATING! Calem: No it is not! Bulk up then Seed Bomb! (Chesnaught's stats raise and he shoots the bomb) Bowser: Oh no you don't! (Bowser blocks the bomb and punches it back at Chesnaught) Kamek: Good job your kingliness! Private Goom: Woohoo! Bowser: NO DISTRACTING! Kamek: Sorry sir. Calem: Alright! Rollout! (Chesnaught rolls at Bowser) Bowser: This is easy to see. (A X button appears as though you need to mash it) Bowser: GOOOOO! (Bowser grabs Chesnaught and runs with him throwing him up) Bowser: Taste fist! (Bowser charges his punch) Calem: CHESNAUGHT! (Bowser punches Chesnaught) Calem: Chesnaught! (Chesnaught is struggling to get up) Bowser: Grahahaha, how do you fight a king. (A green aura appears around Chesnaught) Calem: Oh yeah, Overgrow. (Calem and Chesnaught look ready) Bowser: What are you doing! Calem: NOW BULK UP AND HAMMER ARM! (Chesnaught bulks up and smashes Bowser in the air) Calem: Now Wood Hammer! (Chesnaught smashes Bowser again) Calem: NOW END IT WITH FRENZY PLANT! (Bowser gets hit by the Frenzy Plant and falls to the ground) Bowser: Grr... gr... Calem: ALRIGHT! Chesnaught: Ch... huff puff. (They start to walk away but then Bowser's eyes burst open) Bowser: THATS IS IT! NO MORE GAMES! (Bowser grows in size) Calem: What the heck? (Bowser looks down at Chesnaught and Calem. With both of them being paralyzed with fear) Bowser: You cause me a lot of anger, you know what I do to things that make me angry. I PUNCH THEM! (Bowser punches both of them crushing them and Bowser shrinks in size) Bowser: I AM AWESOME! Kamek: You are but. Bowser: But what? Kamek: We are still stuck in the forest. Bowser: Crap. Analysis Gogeta: They don't show you that kind of badass fighting on Nintendo games. Zinogre: Bowser vs Dark Bowser was more badass, but why did Bowser simply take the fight. Gogeta: Well he was stronger most indefinately, being able to hit harder and being able to lift giant objects such as boulders and such. Zinogre: He was also faster, Mario can dodge lightning and Bowser can react to that while Chesnaught or Calem has ever been shown to be near that kind of speed. Gogeta: Bowser was also more durable, jesus poor Calem and Chesnaught because, he must be more durable than Mario and Mario can shrug off hits from himself. Zinogre: Calem and Chesnaught were smarter and did have the edge in terms of strategizing on the spot because he is a champion, so he should be a good strategist. Gogeta: But it was not enough, Bowser was just much tougher overall and could take anything that Chesnaught could throw at him. Zinogre: Bulk up did help even the odds but again it was not enough. Gogeta: Sorry to say this, but fire beats grass, case and point. Zinogre: While Chesnaught could keep up with Bowser for a bit, but in the end he did not have the tools necessary to defeat the King of the Koopas. Gogeta: But come on, who would win, a Pangolin or the King of the Koopas. Zinogre: The Winner is King Bowser. Advantages & Disadvantages Bowser: +Far Stronger +Faster +More Durable +Less Predictable -Dumber Chesnaught: +Smarter +Team with Calem helped +Bulk up evened the odds -Far weaker -Slower -Less Durable -More Predictable Category:Gogeta46power Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:Season 2 gogeta46power Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with Music